Shouyou's Legacy
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Pedang digunakan untuk pertahanan diri. Sementara pedang yang membuat takut orang lain, harus dibuang." • Canon universe; No pairing; No BL/Yaoi; ONESHOT. • Dedication for Teachers' day! Enjoy ;)


**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 ** _Dedication for Teachers' day_ , 25 November 2016.**

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Shouyou's Legacy © Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

 _TRAK!_

Dua pedang bambu saling beradu. Katsura Kotarou menonton latihan _kendo*_ kedua temannya sambil bersandar di dinding samping pintu. Di tengah ruangan, Takasugi Shinsuke dan Sakata Gintoki masih saling menyerang dengan _shinai*_ di tangan masing-masing. Kedua bocah belasan tahun itu sama-sama tidak menggunakan atribut lengkap, hanya pelindung badan yang menutupi bagian dada hingga pinggang.

" _Men_!" Pedang kayu Takasugi terangkat vertikal. Sasarannya adalah dahi Gintoki.

Namun belum sempat _shinai_ di tangan Takasugi menyentuh dahi lawannya, dengan refleks cepat Gintoki menangkis. Bocah bersurai perak itu tersenyum mengejek.

Tak mau mengalah, Gintoki balas menyerang. " _Do_!" serunya, sembari menyerang sisi perut bagian kiri Takasugi yang terlihat lengah.

 _BRUK!_

Bocah bersurai ungu gelap itu terhempas ke samping, karena refleksnya untuk menangkis serangan Gintoki kalah cepat.

"Aku menang." Gintoki tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Shinai_ di tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya. Dagunya sedikit terangkat saat menatap Takasugi yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Takasugi mendecih sambil membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kalian berdua sudah selesai?" suara Katsura menarik atensi kedua temannya. Tanpa menunggu balasan, bocah ber- _ponytail_ itu melanjutkan, "Ini sudah sore. Sudah saatnya kita mandi."

Gintoki ber-oh pendek. Baru sadar dengan langit di luar yang sudah menjelang malam. Setelah melepas pelindung badannya dan meletakkannya di tempat semula bersama _shinai_ -nya, bocah bersurai perak itu melengang pergi lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Takasugi yang baru bangkit berdiri sambil menggerutu dan Katsura yang geleng-geleng kepala.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

"Satu orang dewasa dan tiga anak kecil." Koin lima ratus _yen_ diletakkan Yoshida Shouyou di atas meja kasir, sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam pemandian umum bertirai biru dengan tulisan kanji laki-laki, diikuti ketiga muridnya.

Sepertinya mereka orang paling pertama, karena belum ada satu orang pun yang datang ke pemandian umum itu. Mendekati lemari loker yang tersedia, Shouyou mulai melepas _haori*_ dan _kimono*_ -nya. Tiga bocah di sekitarnya saling berkompetisi untuk melepas pakaian masing-masing dengan cepat. Shouyou hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Gintoki yang melepas kimono biru tuanya paling pertama langsung berlari menuju _ofuro*_ khusus untuk anak-anak.

 _BYUR!_

Air di dalam _ofuro_ menyembur ke atas selama beberapa detik saat Gintoki melompat tanpa aba-aba. Surai perak bocah itu langsung lepek karena basah begitu muncul di permukaan.

Ternyata tak sampai di situ. Takasugi juga ikut melompat ke dalam _ofuro_ , membuat air kembali menyembur ke atas. Berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang masuk ke dalam _ofuro_ dengan cara bar-bar, Katsura masuk dengan kalem. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sebahu—yang biasa diikat _ponytail_ —sengaja diurai. Membuatnya terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Apalagi didukung dengan wajahnya yang memang manis.

Lewat ekor mata, Takasugi dan Gintoki saling melirik. Seolah punya pikiran yang sama, keduanya berkata, "Zura, kau salah masuk pemandian umum. Harusnya kau pergi ke pemandian sebelah yang khusus perempuan."

Urat pertigaan kecil mendadak muncul di pipi Katsura. " _Nani*_?" Kedua matanya melotot tidak terima.

"Gintoki, Takasugi," suara Shouyou membuat kedua bocah laki-laki itu menoleh hampir bersamaan. "Jangan berkata seperti itu pada Katsura. Apa kalian berdua mau diberi hukuman jitakan oleh _Sensei*_ , hm?" Tangan kanannya terangkat dengan bibir tersenyum.

Keduanya langsung kompak menggeleng dengan cepat. Sudah hafal di luar kepala, kalau jitakan guru mereka terkenal berkekuatan mengerikan. Meski murah senyum dan berwajah bak malaikat, Shouyou memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yang setara dengan monster.

"Kalau begitu, cepat minta maaf pada Katsura," sambung Shouyou.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Takasugi dan Gintoki langsung berucap, " _Gomen*_ , Zura."

"Zura _janai_ , Katsura _da*_!" Katsura mendengus kecil.

Shouyou tertawa tanpa suara, sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam _ofuro_ khusus orang dewasa yang bersebelahan dengan _ofuro_ khusus anak-anak. Rambut _grey_ panjangnya yang biasa terurai sengaja dijepitnya ke atas agar tidak basah. Punggungnya menyandar di dinding _ofuro_ terdekat sambil memejamkan mata untuk menikmati air hangat yang mulai membuat tubuhnya rileks.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, lewat ekor mata, Takasugi dan Gintoki saling melirik. Keduanya lagi-lagi punya pikiran yang sama, tetapi tidak berani berkomentar secara terang-terangan. Entah kenapa, guru mereka terlihat seperti perempuan. Jika saja dadanya tidak rata dan tidak punya batang di selangkangan, orang-orang pasti akan menganggap pria yang tak diketahui umurnya itu berasal dari kaum Hawa.

"Shouyou _sensei_ ," Katsura akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Tadi kudengar dari beberapa orang di jalan, kalau akan ada pertunjukan kembang api di dekat sungai. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi menontonnya?" Nada suaranya terdengar memohon.

Shouyou menoleh dengan bibir tersenyum. "Oke."

Bocah bersurai hitam itu menjerit senang. Takasugi yang ikut terbawa euforia, juga tersenyum lebar tanpa sadar saat mendengarkan Katsura menceritakan kembang api yang dulu pernah dilihatnya bersama mendiang neneknya. Sementara Gintoki kelihatannya setengah tidak tertarik; padahal ia lebih berharap ada festival yang _stand-stand_ -nya menjual jajanan seperti _takoyaki*,_ permen apel, pisang cokelat, permen kapas, dan lain-lain.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Gintoki, Katsura, dan Takasugi mengekor di belakang Shouyou seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya. Orang-orang memenuhi sepanjang jalan menuju sungai untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api. Beberapa kali ketiga bocah itu harus bertubrukkan dengan orang-orang dewasa. Melihat hal itu, Shouyou akhirnya menggandeng sebelah tangan Gintoki. Isyarat mata gurunya membuat Gintoki—yang sebenarnya ingin mengorek isi hidungnya dengan tangannya yang bebas—terpaksa mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Katsura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kata _Sensei_ , kita harus gandengan tangan agar tidak terpisah," jelas Gintoki, setengah cuek.

Katsura mengerjap, sebelum menggandeng tangan Gintoki. Lalu tanpa suara ia langsung menggandeng tangan Takasugi.

Untunglah begitu mereka sampai di pinggir sungai, masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum kembang api dinyalakan. Orang dewasa dan anak-anak memenuhi area itu. Semuanya menunggu pertunjukan dengan sabar sambil mengobrol dengan teman atau pasangan masing-masing.

Untuk membunuh waktu, Katsura dan Takasugi kompak mengeluarkan buku bersampul hijau tua yang dulu sempat diberikan guru mereka untuk dibaca. Berbeda dengan kedua teman seperguruannya yang mulai serius membaca, Gintoki lebih memilih berbaring di tanah berumput dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala. Kedua matanya setengah terpejam memandang langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang dan bulan sabit.

"Kau tidak membawa buku seperti Katsura dan Takasugi yang pernah _Sensei_ berikan padamu, Gintoki?" Pria bersurai _grey_ panjang yang duduk di samping Gintoki akhirnya bertanya.

"Lupa." Gintoki menjawab pendek. Shouyou hanya bisa menggeleng dengan bibir tersenyum.

"Kau ini..." telapak tangannya yang besar mengelus-elus lembut surai perak Gintoki. "Apa buku itu terlalu membosankan buatmu?"

"Tidak juga," ada jeda sebelum Gintoki melanjutkan tanpa menoleh, "tapi kalau buku itu bergambar seperti komik, mungkin akan kubawa ke mana-mana."

Kali ini senyuman geli menghiasi bibir Shouyou mendengar penuturan muridnya yang dulu ditemukannya di medan perang. Saat mendengar rumor dari orang-orang kalau di medan perang itu ada 'Iblis Pemakan Prajurit', Shouyou tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung ke sana untuk melihat. Tapi begitu sampai di sana, ia sempat tak percaya melihat seorang anak kecil yang duduk di atas tumpukan mayat sedang memakan _onigiri*_ tanpa ada rasa takut yang tergambar di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, panggilan 'Iblis yang imut' langsung meluncur dari bibir Shouyou. Bocah perak itu jelas saja terkejut melihat sosoknya dan langsung menarik pedang dari salah satu mayat untuk membela diri.

"Gintoki, apa kau masih ingat dengan kalimat yang dulu pernah _Sensei_ katakan padamu saat menemukanmu di medan perang itu?"

Gintoki menoleh. Katsura dan Takasugi juga ikut menoleh, merasa tertarik mendengar masa lalu Gintoki yang tak pernah dibicarakan bocah itu.

"Ah, tentu saja," bocah bersurai perak itu kembali menatap langit, "aku sudah lupa."

Shouyou menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala bocah perak itu.

"Shouyou _sensei_ , memangnya apa yang _Sensei_ katakan pada Gintoki saat itu?" Katsura bertanya penasaran.

Pria itu menoleh dengan bibir tersenyum lembut. Dipandanginya ketiga muridnya itu bergiliran selama sepuluh detik, sebelum berkata, "Pedang digunakan untuk pertahanan diri. Sementara pedang yang membuat takut orang lain, harus dibuang."

Tepat begitu Shouyou menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kembang-kembang api akhirnya dinyalakan dan menghiasi langit malam. Semua orang yang ada di sana seolah terhipnotis dengan keindahan kembang api yang berwarna-warni. Di tengah suara-suara letusan kembang api itu, Gintoki bisa mendengar gurunya itu mengatakan.

"Semoga kita semua bisa melihat kembang api lagi seperti hari ini."

 **.**

 **. .  
**

"Elizabeth, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Makhluk yang memakai kostum seperti bebek putih raksasa itu menoleh dari lemari yang sedang dibersihkannya.

Papan kayunya bertuliskan, 'Aku menemukan sesuatu di dalam lemari ini, Katsura- _san_ '.

"Eh?" Kedua alis Katsura terangkat saat diberikan buku bersampul hijau tua oleh Elizabeth. "Buku ini..."

'Apa buku itu penting? Kalau tidak, biar aku membuangnya bersama benda-benda yang tak berguna di dalam lemari ini.'

Melihat tulisan Elizabeth di papan kayu, Katsura buru-buru memeluk buku tua itu di depan dadanya. "Jangan! Buku ini sangat penting untukku, Elizabeth!"

Papan kayu kembali ditunjukkan dengan tulisan, 'Kalau memang penting, kenapa saat kutemukan buku itu hanya teronggok di dalam lemari bersama kotoran tikus?'

"Umm—itu, aku lupa kalau dulu pernah menaruhnya di dalam lemari ini." Katsura tersipu-sipu malu. "Pokoknya, buku ini jangan dibuang. Ini pemberian dari seseorang yang kusayangi." Pria berambut hitam panjang itu kembali mengenang memori masa kecilnya saat masih belajar di _Shouka Sonjuku_ , sekolah yang didirikan oleh Shouyou.

Elizabeth akhirnya melengang pergi tanpa bertanya lagi dengan kantung plastik besar berisi barang-barang tidak berguna yang akan dibuangnya ke tempat sampah. Meninggalkan Katsura yang dengan lebay mencium-cium buku yang tadi ditemukannya.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Duduk di samping jendela yang terbuka, Takasugi menghisap dalam-dalam _kiseru*_ sambil memandangi langit malam. Asap putih berhembus dari bibirnya yang setengah terbuka, saat _kiseru_ itu dijauhkan. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang sesuatu terangkat. Menatap buku bersampul hijau tua yang dulu diberikan oleh sosok yang dikaguminya.

Bibir pemimpin _Kihetai*_ itu tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar. Matanya terpejam, mengingat kembali memori lama. Seandainya ia punya kesempatan untuk memutar kembali waktu di kejadian hari itu, mungkin sekarang... guru yang dikaguminya masih hidup.

Menghela nafas berat, seolah ingin melepaskan bebannya, Takasugi kembali menyimpan buku berharganya itu di dalam _kimono_ ungu bercorak kupu-kupu emas yang dipakainya. Dan menghisap _kiseru_ -nya tanpa jeda.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

"Gin- _san_!" teriakan Shinpachi membuat pria bersurai perak yang sedang terlentang di atas kursi dengan majalah _Shounen JUMP_ yang menutupi wajahnya sontak menoleh.

" _Nani_?" Satu alisnya terangkat.

Remaja berkacamata itu mengangkat buku bersampul hijau tua yang tadi ditemukannya di keranjang sampah di dapur. "Apa buku ini tidak apa-apa dibuang?" jeda sejenak, "Sepertinya ini buku penting. Tapi kenapa—"

"Buang saja," Gintoki menguap lebar, sembari bergerak bangun dari posisi tidur. Meraih _remote_ televisi di atas meja. "Semalam, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kuah _ramen_ di atas buku itu."

Shinpachi berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Gin- _san_ , kau tidak bisa menjaga barang."

" _Urusai*_!" Pupil _crimson_ melotot. "Lagipula buku itu sudah tidak berguna untuk hidupku. Seseorang pernah bilang, jangan pernah terpaku dengan masa lalu, nanti kita tak bisa melangkah maju."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar hal itu dari mulut orang yang hidupnya tidak pernah sukses, karena bermain _pachinko_ dan judi di setiap kesempatan." Shinpachi berkata sambil berlalu pergi.

Bibir Gintoki mengerucut maju beberapa senti, sebelum akhirnya ia melompat ke depan televisi saat melihat Ketsuno Ana yang membawakan ramalan cuaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Glosarium** (hanya untuk kata-kata Bahasa Jepang di fanfiksi ini):

Kendo: seni bela diri modern dari Jepang yang menggunakan pedang (Silakan kepoin wikipedia untuk mengetahui Kendo lebih jauh, beserta istilah serangan yang saya pakai di awal cerita).

Shinai: pedang dari bambu

Haori: semacam jaket yang dikenakan pria sewaktu mengenakan Kimono

Kimono: pakaian tradisional masyarakat Jepang

Ofuro: bak mandi khas Jepang

Nani: apa

Sensei: guru

Gomen: maaf

Zura janai, Katsura da: bukan Zura, tapi Katsura

Takoyaki: nama makanan asal daerah Kansai di Jepang, berbentuk bola-bola kecil dengan diameter 3-5cm yang dibuat dari adonan tepung terigu diisi potongan gurita di dalamnya.

Onigiri: nama Jepang untuk makanan berupa nasi yang dipadatkan sewaktu masih hangat sehingga berbentuk segitiga, bulat, atau seperti karung beras.

Kiseru: pipa buat merokok

Kihetai: relawan pasukan rahasia di tengah-tengah Joui fraksi yang dipimpin oleh Takasugi.

Urusai: berisik/diam

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Tadinya fic ini hanya akan dibuat _drabble_ , tapi saya nggak nyangka pas hanyut dalam mengetik bisa menembus jumlah kata 1k+. ^^

Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan Hari Guru di Indonesia yang jatuh pada hari ini. Sengaja, tidak saya buat _pairing, BL_ atau _Yaoi,_ karena lebih fokus ke jalan ceritanya. Jadi fic ini aman dibaca oleh siapa pun.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain~ ;)


End file.
